Doom Patrol Vol 1 100
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * , Garfield Logan's guardian * Doctor Weir * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Robotman--Wanted Dead or Alive | Synopsis2 = Cliff Steele was a reckless race car driver, who one day gets into a serious crash. Taken to a hospital the doctors determine his body was beyond medical help, but his brain was still alive. They seek out the aid of Dr. Niles Caulder, who has developed a means to implant a human brain into a robot body, and thus Robotman was born! However, this would not be such a joyous occasion when Cliff awakens from his coma and finds himself trapped in a metal body and he goes on a rampage through the hospital. The Robotman vows to kill the man who has done this to him, and Caulder (his identity obscured by a gas mask) manages to knock Robotman out with a gas grenade. They then have Cliff locked up in a cell until he can accept his condition and learn to live a like a normal man again. Robotman feigns being able to accept his condition in order to lull the doctors into setting him loose and he breaks free of the hospital. Going on a rampage through the city, Robotman is able to fend off any attacks against him. When the mayor is about to give the call to destroy Robotman no matter the cost, Caulder manages to stop him and convince him to try to appeal to Cliff to make him stop. Tracking Cliff down to a baseball stadium, the Chief is about to confront him when the Robotman destroys most of the stadium, prompting armed police men to approach them with weapons drawn. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * None Other Characters: * None Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = *Second story is Part I of the Robotman Unchained Storyline: **Doom Patrol Vol 1 100: Robotman -- Wanted Dead or Alive **Doom Patrol Vol 1 101: The Lonely Giant **Doom Patrol Vol 1 103: No Home for a Robot **Doom Patrol Vol 1 105: The Robot-Maker Must Die * This issue is reprinted in . | Trivia = *The first feature is in two parts: **Pt. I, The Fantastic Origin of Beast-Boy **Pt. II, ''The Origin of Beast-Boy *Despite being advertised last issue, the Spectre will not be appearing in this issue. | Recommended = | Links = * My Greatest Adventure #85 entry at the Grand Comics Database * Doom Patrol article at Wikipedia * Doom Patrol biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Chief biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Elasti-Girl biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Negative Man biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Robotman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}